1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for solar device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to us that solar energy is a kind of recycled energy that may substitute fossil energy, such as oil, gas and coal etc. Generally, solar energy is transformed into electrical energy or other kind of second source energy via a solar device or solar system. The solar device/system usually consists of a solar panel, a solar power control system and a storage battery. The solar device has a number of solar cells which absorbs the solar energy and transform it into electrical energy. And the solar power control system comprises a printed circuit board (PCB) with a number of electrical components mounted thereon. The electrical energy of the solar cells is transmitted to the solar power control system via a cable connector assembly then, the electricity from the solar cells is transformed into electricity with different standards, such as those electricity of different voltages, currents and so on, which is adapted for charging the storage battery. However, as the cable connector assemblies of the solar device are usually exposed outdoors, a reliable connection between the solar panel and solar power control system is greatly influenced by natural environment, for example, sunshine, wind, rain. So, how to keep a desirable connection between the solar panel and the solar power control system should be taken into account by solar device manufacturers as well as cable connector assemblies' suppliers.
Hence, a cable connector assembly for solar device is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problems.